


Sotto voce

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давным-давно, когда Зейна не было и в помине, в солнечной Сицилии образовался Unione Siciliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto voce

**Author's Note:**

> *Sotto voce (итал.) букв. Приглушенным голосом. Здесь - "между нами"

Когда-то, давным-давно, когда Зейна не было и в помине, в солнечной Сицилии образовался Unione Siciliana. Бедняки и простые рабочие — те, кому нужна была помощь, обращались к членам Unione в надежде на справедливость. Долгое время его представители сохраняли за собой статус народных Робин Гудов, отбирающих деньги у богатых и отдающих их бедным и нуждающимся.

С тех пор кануло так много лет, что изначальное предназначение почти что утратило свой смысл. Теперь Unione Siciliana стал ничем иным, как крупнейшим синдикатом по отмыванию денег, начиная с «акульего промысла» и рэкета и заканчивая банковской системой и крупными страховыми компаниями. И пусть данная сфера деятельности давно переместилась из Сицилии во все возможные города и страны по всему свету (взять для примера ту же Японию), каждый член «семьи» — и простой soldatto, и consigliere — обязан был хранить верность Организации, «семье» и своему дону. 

Восточное побережье США контролировалось несколькими «семьями», и самую большую и влиятельную из них возглавлял Зейн Малик — тридцатидвухлетний мужчина с ярко выраженными итальянскими чертами лица. Его отец был британским пакистанцем, а дед по матери — флорентийцем, а им, как известно, доверять нельзя, однако это не помешало мальчику в юные годы занять мелкую должность в Организации, а позже, благодаря своему незаурядному уму и личностным качествам, совершить головокружительный подъём по служебной лестнице и достичь вершины преступной иерархии. Он получил достойное образование и принёс немало пользы «семье», а также в своё время ему хватило ума жениться на дочери тогдашнего дона, на юной Анне, чьим воспитанием занимались преподаватели частного пансиона Соединенного Королевства. Девочка росла вдали от Штатов и деятельности отца, однако не была так глупа и наивна, как он полагал. Она прекрасно знала, чем промышляет отец и Организация. Будучи романтичной натурой, она без памяти влюбилась в молодого и привлекательного Малика, видя в нем борца за добро и справедливость. С его стороны ни о какой любви речи не шло, но это не мешало ему чтить и уважать свою супругу. Так же, как не мешало иметь дюжину любовниц.

Хотя, стоит признать, он все больше отдаляется от разгульного образа жизни. С уходом из жизни своего тестя Малик полноправно получил все обязанности нового главы «семьи», и зачастую времени на такого рода развлечения ему попросту не хватало. Ко всему прочему, совсем недавно на Зейна свалилась новая головная боль в лице двадцатилетнего мальчишки, сына одного из ближайших друзей покойного тестя — еще одного дона, возглавляющего одну из семей, пусть и не такую большую и могущественную, какой владел Зейн, но тем не менее имеющую большой вес. Этому самому мальчишке совсем скоро придётся занять место своего отца, но найти на него управу в родных пенатах так и не удалось: все ссылались на проблемное поведение, а потому старый дон решил отправить его набираться опыта к Малику, аргументируя это тем, что тут его не будут ждать никакие поблажки и поощрения, и именно тут он и превратится из избалованного наследника в настоящего мафиози. Отказ такому человеку, как Десмонт Стайлс, не сулил ничего хорошего, хотя идея и показалась Зейну немного странной. Но стоило ему узнать Гарри, того самого пресловутого наследника, как он понял, почему его так настойчиво пытались спровадить из отчего дома.

Зейну Малику стоило только взглянуть на Гарри Стайлса, как он тут же понял, в чём может заключаться его проблемное поведение. Как было позже доведено до его сведения, ещё до своего полного совершеннолетия мальчик перетрахал всех жён крупнейших партнёров отца по легальному бизнесу. До этого он компрометировал лишь непосредственно членов «семьи». Так или иначе, парню явно было скучно, он несколько раз был отпущен под залог из-за мелких правонарушений, несколько раз начинал и бросал учебу в университете, несколько раз уходил из дома. В конце концов он вроде бы согласился вникнуть в дела Организации, чтобы занять место отца, но после всех прошлых эскапад дома к нему относились с опаской и недоверием. Вот почему, поразмыслив, Десмонт решил отослать его в импровизированную ссылку. Он не сможет помыкать людьми, угрожать им тем, что отец их уволит (и хорошо, если только уволит), не сможет козырять своим положением. Решено было отвести ему мелкую должность шестёрки без каких-либо послаблений в честь его происхождения. 

На удивление Зейна и Десмонта всё оказалось гораздо лучше, чем они ожидали. С переездом в особняк Малика Гарри на самом деле стал проявлять интерес к делам мафии. Он с удовольствием выезжал на задания с приближёнными и верными до последней капли крови Зейну людьми. Он внимательно слушал и присматривался ко всему, что с ним происходило. Он даже научился стрелять. Но что важнее — научился думать и стал серьёзно размышлять над тем, чтобы ещё раз попробовать поступить в университет. Зейн видел в нём желание (точно такое же, как когда-то было у него) показать себя, добиться чего-то самому.

Когда Гарри был под крылом своего отца, у него не было никаких шансов на самостоятельность. Зейн и его люди, напротив, не желали нянчиться с ним. Гарри был обеспечен жильем, пропитанием и постоянной работой. Всё остальное: его взаимоотношения с окружающими, то, как он ставил себя в общении с людьми, то, как он вёл себя на всевозможных заданиях, как выполнял поручения, — всё это зависело только от него самого. Надо признать, что Зейн был впечатлён. Он не часто вступал в личный контакт с парнем, но, как у главы семьи, у него везде и всюду были глаза и уши. Организация никогда не была бы такой, какая она сеть, если бы не было такой чёткой иерархии и твердого руководящего звена, так что наблюдатели Зейна, да и все его люди, которым приходилось работать с Гарри, отзывались о нём весьма лестно. Все кроме di tutti capi.

Луи, верный друг и помощник Зейна, не разделял всеобщего мнения. На протяжении всего проживания Стайлса в «семье» он не раз указывал дону на недостатки и оплошности парня. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, Зейн был почти уверен, что Томлинсон просто ревнует дона. Зейн и сам стал замечать, что он всё больше и больше внимания уделяет не делам, а слишком длинным ногам и до смешного узким брюкам. Не то чтобы его удивляла собственная заинтересованность в лице мужского пола (среди его пассий были и мужчины), скорее, его удивляло, что он до сих пор не воспользовался своим положением и не уложил Гарри на свой дубовый стол для важных переговоров. Иногда Зейн начинал раздумывать над тем, какой Гарри был в постели. Наверняка вел себя как дикая кошка: изгибался и уворачивался, расцарапывая спину. Пытался оттолкнуть и выбраться из объятий, одновременно насаживаясь сильнее и сжимаясь вокруг члена. Малик сам не заметил, как это произошло, но он сидел на краешке стула, и его фантазии становились все отчаяннее и откровеннее, а член — всё твёрже. Он вытащил телефон и набрал знакомый номер самой любимой шлюхи, отрывисто бросая: «Раздевайся. Я уже еду».

 

***

 

В последнюю неделю пребывания Стайлса в доме и бизнесе семьи Зейна второй не переставая думал о юноше, однако меньше всего ожидал увидеть его в коридоре особняка, особенно в такое время. Кажется, все люди Зейна отправились праздновать ещё одну удачную сделку, но только не Стайлс. Малик ловит его перескакивающий с предмета на предмет взгляд в сумраке широкого коридора, когда на каком-то подсознательном уровне решает выглянуть из дверей кабинета. Если бы не опыт и внимательность, ставшие почти что рефлексом, он бы мог и не заметить парня: тяжелый ковёр заглушал шаги, а освещение оставляло желать лучшего. Зейн уже было хотел сделать вид, что не заметил его (ведь Гарри явно не замышлял ничего дурного), но передумал.

Мальчишка, очевидно, предпочитал ошиваться около дверей личного кабинета дона вместо того, чтобы трахать очередную смазливую малышку и заливать в себя порцию какого-нибудь переоцененного пойла. Зейн усмехнулся сам себе, когда ему в голову пришла идея.

— Что ты делаешь посреди коридора, сучёныш, когда тебе положено было присунуть какой-нибудь телке и отправиться в «снежное путешествие»? Тебе что, и этого доверить нельзя? — громкий сердитый голос Зейна отдался от стен и мягкого ворса ковра. Он нахмурился и расстегнул нижнюю пуговицу пиджака затем, чтобы яростно сунуть руки в карманы брюк.

— Нет, Зейн… Сэр, то есть, да, мне можно доверить, я просто… — он явно был сбит с толку, и это именно то, что было нужно Зейну. И ведь он даже не привык разговаривать так с подчинёнными, это больше похоже на Луи, но ему хотелось сразу же указать сопляку на его место.

— В кабинет. Живо, — Зейн кивнул головой, почти не глядя в его сторону, и сделал шаг назад, пропуская парня вперед себя.

Кабинет Зейна являл собой предмет его гордости и по совместительству служил его тайным убежищем от дел, временами удручающей своей патетичной преданностью жены и от всего окружающего мира. Помимо всего того, что должно было быть в личном кабинете главы «семьи», в нём также была дверь, ведущая в личную спальню. Она на самом деле личная. Малик никогда не водил в неё ни законную супругу, ни шалав. Да и сейчас он своим правилам изменять был не намерен, кроме того, Стайлс наверняка не был настолько уж хорош. «Нужно придерживаться первоначального плана касательно дубового стола», — решает мужчина про себя.

Он неторопливо прошел следом за Гарри в кабинет и так же неторопливо добрался до шкафа с выпивкой. Зейн достал виски и налил в стакан, не забывая закинуть пару кубиков льда из мини-бара. Гарри неловко стоял посреди комнаты, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и пытался незаметно рассмотреть окружающую обстановку. Зейн искоса наблюдал за ним, пока доставал из портсигара скрученную папиросу с марихуаной. Он двинулся к центру кабинета и присел на край стола. Пиджак все еще был не расстегнут до конца, а значит — плотно обхватывал его узкую талию, он прекрасно об этом знал, как знал и то, что этот факт не остался незамеченным и для Гарри. 

Он нарочно расставит ноги пошире и достал зажигалку. Небрежно щелкая крышкой и уже не спуская с парня глаз, он медленно поднес самокрутку ко рту, обхватив ее тремя пальцами. Едва сигарета оказалась у него между губ, раздался очередной щелчок, являя собой голубовато-оранжевое пламя. Зейн поднес зажигалку к косяку и втянул щеки, засасывая через него воздух вместе с пламенем. Огонек дрожал, но делал свое дело: отблески плясали в зрачках Малика, а его лицо озарялось красноватым светом. Зейн кинул зажигалку на стол позади себя и подцепил стакан с выпивкой, который все это время благополучно ждал своей очереди на столе, неподалеку от его бедра. Мужчина протянул стакан неподвижно стоящему и наблюдающему за каждым его движением парню напротив. Гарри безропотно принял стакан, задевая пальцами прохладные пальцы дона. Он сделал большой глоток, почувствовав как алкоголь медленно наполнял его глотку жидким огнем. Льдинки постукивали по губам, а Зейн не сводил глаз с его открывшейся шеи. Парню казалось, что напряжение в комнате становилось осязаемым. Тишина словно приглушала в комнате свет.

Зейн сделал еще несколько глубоких затяжек. Каждый раз, прежде чем выпустить очередную порцию дыма в сторону Гарри, он держал его во рту и смотрел в куда-то сквозь юношу, чуть прищурив глаза. Легкие Гарри поневоле заполнялись травянистым запахом марихуаны и дорогим парфюмом Зейна. Он уже успел отдать стакан обратно и теперь не знал, что делать со своими внезапно ставшими слишком большими и неуклюжими ладонями. Решив взять пример с Малика, он расстегнул пиджак, распахнул полы в стороны и засунул руки в карманы. Вероятно, это из-за дыма, который теперь застилал ему глаза молочной пеленой, но отчего-то заставлял видеть все четче — ему казалось, что взгляд Зейна скользил вниз от его лица, чуть задерживаясь в районе пояса, и возвращался назад. Мужчина вынул самокрутку изо рта и протянул ему, опуская вторую руку себе на бедро.

Зейн был почти уверен в том, что Гарри ничего не ел. Всего пара глотков виски, марихуана и его глаза начали сиять нездоровым блеском. Малик был уверен что не ошибался, а потому соблазн увидеть этого нахала абсолютно разбитым слишком велик. Он, поглаживая себя рукой по бедру, протянул ему косяк.

Черт бы побрал и его, и его раздвинутые ноги, но Гарри не настолько глуп, чтобы отказываться от протянутой сигареты, хотя знал, что курить эту дрянь на голодный желудок, как минимум, опрометчиво. Однако он затянулся и едва не подавился кашлем; то, что курил Зейн, куда сильнее того, что он когда-либо пробовал. Едва сдерживая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, он упрямо поднес самокрутку к губам и сделал очередную затяжку. Они продолжали молча курить. Но, чем дольше они это делали, тем сильнее все внутри парня начинало наполняться теплом, рот Зейна начинал казаться ему еще более влажным после того, как он сделал глоток виски и провел языком по нижней губе.

— Ты ел сегодня? — голос Малика вывел его из маленького транса.

— Что? — сипло выдавил он. Гарри сам не понимал, как оказался прямо перед Зейном, и как рука дона оказалась у него на плече, удерживая на месте и не давая качнуться вперед. Его руки неожиданно оказались пусты: нет было ни выпивки, ни курева, а Зейн все так же насмешливо продолжал рассматривать его лицо.

— Ну что мне с тобой делать? — как будто обращаясь к самому себе, сказал Зейн. — Ты ел сегодня что-нибудь? — почти что по слогам повторил он.

— Эм, да? Утром, кажется, мистер Малик, я не понима…

— Тебе и не надо понимать. Ты здесь для того, чтобы выполнять мои указания, помнишь? — нетерпеливо прервал мужчина.

Гарри внезапно понял, что они уже очень-очень близко, и что его рубашка стала слишком тесной и колючей, а еще ему внезапно стало абсолютно наплевать на условности и этикет. Зейн читал это в его расширенных зрачках и отчего-то прерывистом дыхании. Он встал со стола и оказался нос к носу с Гарри.

— Совсем скоро ты должен будешь нас покинуть, — тихо произнес он и, смотря на губы Гарри, прошептал: — Ты должен будешь покинуть меня.

Гарри молчал. Он не знал, что ответить. Он никогда не видел его таким. Черт, он не уверен, что кто-то когда-либо видел его таким. И да, он знал, что Зейн женат, и он знал, как именно протекал его брак. Никто в «семье» не стал бы обсуждать адюльтеры, но они являются почти что обязательной ее составляющей. И не заметить это — все равно, что не заметить слона в комнате. 

— Вернешься к своему достопочтенному папочке, — горько усмехнулся Зейн. Они были всего в паре миллиметров друг от друга. Гарри перевел взгляд на его губы

— А что, если я хочу, чтобы ты был моим папочкой? 

Зейн вскинул голову.

— Воу, полегче на поворотах, Стайлс!

— Прости, я не знаю... — Гарри, правда, не знал, но глаза Зейна вдруг стали похожими на глаза персонажей японских мультфильмов, которые он смотрел в детстве. — Ты красивый, — шепотом произнес он.

— Решил отбросить все условности? Давно мне не делали таких витиеватых комплиментов, Хаз.

Он только что назвал его сокращенным именем, что он делал? 

Правая рука Малика опустилась на поясницу парня, в то время как левая касалась его щеки. Боже, его губы выглядели невероятно. Зейн упрямо не подпускал его к себе все это время. Предпочитал наблюдать издалека. Но он знал, знал все, что с ним было связано, знал почти каждое слово, знал то, о чем он говорил и знал то, что говорят о нем. Он пускал его на все важные собрания, хотя ему там нечего было делать, отдавал приказания сидеть и слушать в углу. Он привык видеть его в доме, привык слушать о нем от других членов семьи. Мужчина вдруг остро осознал, что ему будет нехватать этого парня. Не говоря о его внешности, он был умен, в нем присутствовала искра. В нем было все, что нужно для дона, и все, что нравилось Зейну. Поэтому Зейн испугался — сам испугался своих слов. Вероятно, это было именно то, чего он опасался, и о чем предостерегал Луи — привязанность. 

Они все еще внимательно изучали лица друг друга.

— Ты тоже красивый, — серьезно прошептал ему в ответ Зейн, его акцент становился более ощутимым.

Их взгляды встретились, а затем скользнули вниз и останавились на губах.

— Спрашиваешь, свободен ли я этим вечером?

— Возможно? Только ты в каком-то смысле мой подчиненный, так что я решаю: свободен ты или нет, — с довольной усмешкой сообщил мужчина.

— Что ж, мистер Малик, я совершенно свободен сегодня, — Гарри взял его лицо в ладони и погладил кончиками длинных пальцев выбритые щеки. Он даже не был уверен позволено ли мафиози — главам чертовой мафии — выглядеть так сексуально и носить такую прическу? Мягкий свет кабинета поблескивал на его гладких, стянутых в хвост на затылке волосах. Стайлс хотел потрогать его, его волосы, тело, коснуться шелка его рубашки. Рука на пояснице Гарри притягивала его еще ближе, и он мог даже посчитать ресницы Зейна. Они казались ему острыми, как пики, почти такими же острыми, как богатый и насыщенный запах Зейна, который пронзил его опьяненные рецепторы. Никто из них не мор сказать наверняка, кто первым качнулся вперед. Скорее всего, это было обоюдное решение. Пальцы Гарри переместились на шею стоящего перед ним мужчины, а рука Зейна запуталась в длинных волосах парня.

Зейн качнул головой из стороны в сторону, потираясь своим лицом о его, едва прикоснувшись к мальчишеской верхней губе. Парень жадно ловил ртом воздух, но Малик лишь чуть царапал его щетиной, не углубляя поцелуй и почти не обхватывая его губы своими. Но он был близко, так близко, как Гарри мог только мечтать с тех самых пор, как увидел его, и позже, когда увидел его в «деле». 

Стайлс продолжал все больше убеждаться в том, что синьор обладал недюжинным умом, что позволяло ему проворачивать почти что легальные сделки и обводить вокруг пальца и полицию, и налоговую (тех, кто еще не был связан с ним и с его бизнесом). Он не был влюблен в него, нет, это было бы так глупо, но в Зейне уж точно было что-то особенное, что-то, что отличало его от всех других, и это что-то казалось Гарри очень привлекательным. 

Тонкие пальцы прочесывали его волосы, и юноша с ужасом понимал, что абсолютно терял над собой контроль. Его руки переместились на грудь Зейна, а затем слабо сжали его плечи, пока сам Зейн продолжал стискивать его талию и покусывать чужие губы. Тишину нарушали лишь жаркие звуки их поцелуев, но Гарри уже чувствовал, что его ноги начинали слабеть. Зейн, вероятно, умел читать мысли, ибо он оторвался от его рта и окинул его быстрым взглядом.

— Иди ляг на кровать, — коротко бросил он, и парень на негнущихся ногах послушно отправился туда, куда ему было сказано. Он скинул обувь по дороге, но не утрудил себя тем, чтобы снять одежду. Его окончательно развело от поцелуев, травки и Jack Daniel's, и стоило его разгоряченному телу даже сквозь слои одежды коснуться прохладной горизонтальной поверхности огромной кровати Зейна, как его тут же ударило в дрожь. 

Мужчина еще мгновение наблюдал за молодым человеком, в своей непринужденной сексуальности раскинувшегося по центру его неприкосновенной постели. Он понимал, что ему плевать на собственные правила; он хотел его, не стоя, не на столе, он хотел не быстрый перепихон и не «на отвали» сделанный минет. Он хотел распробовать каждую клеточку его тела, он мог бы сказать, что готов впустить его не только в свою койку, но и в свою жизнь, но это было бы очень глупо. Так или иначе, он решил продлить эту сладкую пытку, отправляясь за новой порцией алкоголя, не забыв про лед, он плеснул себе в бокал еще немного янтарной жидкости. 

Когда он подошел к полуразобраной кровати, Гарри продолжал ногами сталкивать одеяло в бесформенный комок у изножья. Зейн молча скинул на пол лишние на его взгляд подушки, но он не мог промолчать, когда услышал хриплый и нуждающийся стон.

— Зейн…

— Уже здесь, солнышко, — оповестил его Малик. — Держу пари, ты ждешь не дождешься того момента, когда сможешь предложить мне свою хорошенькую маленькую задницу, — как-бы между делом продолжил он и поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку, садясь на краешек кровати и предварительно расстегивая все пуговицы на пиджаке.

— А еще я думаю, что ты мокрый, мокрый, как последняя шлюха в дешевом кабаке, которая течет от одного вида моего галстука. 

Он обвел кончиком пальца ободок запотевшего стакана.

Гарри не хотел слушать. Он не хотел слушать, потому что все его чувства были обострены настолько, что стоило Зейну коснуться губами мочки его уха, его начинало трясти.

Малик смотрел на парня, бесстыдно раскинувшегося перед ним, и не мог поверить глазам. Он и раньше был весьма откровенен и сексуален. Даже в деловых костюмах, в рубашках, застёгнутых на все пуговицы, Гарри всегда оставался собой. Но теперь, после того, как его разум чуть затуманился, он расслабился окончательно, продолжая водить по собственному телу руками, пытаясь нащупать сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки соски, беспрерывно сжимал свой член через слои брюк и нижнего белья. Он тихонько постанывал, словно не замечал присутствия Зейна, и дон никогда не думал, что это может так возбуждать. Он привык к тому, что удовольствие в постели получает он, и все его партнёры изначально знали всё и готовы к этому. Мужчина думал, что самое большое удовлетворение заключалось в том, чтобы всё внимание в процессе принадлежало ему. Но этот парень был чем-то особенное. Ему было абсолютно плевать на Зейна и на то, как и чем он может ему угодить. Он хотел кончить, хотел достигнуть пика с Зейном или без него, он искал наслаждения, и Малику это чертовски нравилось.

— Хочешь кончить только от моего голоса, м? Неплохая идея, но у меня есть получше, — Зейн потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой оставил недопитый бокал с виски. Лёд не успел растаять, и ему легко удалось выловить прохладный кубик кончиками пальцев. Он положил его в рот, слегка посасывая и ощущая слабый привкус алкоголя на языке, а затем наклонился к приоткрытым в неосознанном приглашении губам. 

Мужчина подвинулся совсем близко, но парень под ним даже не сделал попытки открыть глаза или дотронуться до него. Его губы чуть пересохли, но они были всё так же приоткрыты, и Зейн видел заманчивую влажность его розового языка. Дон еще мгновение наслаждался этой картиной, а затем прижался губами к губам парня, приоткрывая их и проталкивая языком кубик льда в его рот. Гарри издал удивлённый звук, но его губы сомкнулись на инородном предмете, и он начал тщательно рассасывать его, чувствуя, как живительная влага наполняет горло.

Стоило Зейну расстегнуть кожаный ремень, как его взору предстал член парня, тяжело оттягивающий ткань боксеров.

— Большой мальчик, — усмехнулся брюнет, торопливо расстёгивая молнию на его брюках и чувствуя под пальцами жар и твёрдость чужого члена. Гарри глухо простонал и норовил толкнуться бедрами вверх. — Да-а, вот так, детка, — голос мужчины срывался от желания прикоснуться к обнаженной коже, но на Гарри было еще слишком много одежды. Он словно был подарком на Рождество, которого у Малика никогда не было. Зейн хотел снять обертку медленно, пока в пальцах не начало бы покалывать от желания обладать. Он чуть сжал его сквозь боксеры, наслаждаясь теплом и влажным пятном смазки, расползающимся на темной ткани его белья. Гарри смотрел из-под ресниц, его волосы разметались на белоснежной наволочке, и Зейн был уверен, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. Его был рот все еще влажным и пленительным, и мужчина сходил с ума от желания укусить его твердую линию подбородка. Зейн крепко сжал в кулаках лацканы его пиджака и заставил Гарри принять сидячее положение, быстро стаскивая расстегнутый пиджак с его широких плеч. Его пальцы быстро пробежались по ряду пуговиц на груди; он чувствовал, как сжимались мышцы под его прикосновениями. Зейн толкнул его на спину, так и не сняв рубашку до конца. Ему казалось, что Стайлс все еще обдолбан, поэтому решил обойтись дрочкой. Но, очевидно, Гарри решил иначе. Его руки переместились на плечи Зейна. Он начал ощупывать его руки и предплечья, скользить по груди, неклюже пытаться расстегнуть маленькие пуговки на рубашке Малика. Мужчина почти смеялся до тех пор, пока парень не решил прекратить прелюдию и непослушными пальцами старался расстегнуть его ремень, чтобы залезть рукой к нему в брюки. Зейн перехватил беспорядочно движущиеся по его торсу руки и сжимает их.

— Нет, — твердо отчеканил он, — оставим это на другой раз. 

Он еще раз сжал кисти его рук и положил их на подушку по обе стороны от головы Гарри. Зейн наклонился над ним, чтобы оставить на его губах быстрый поцелуй, на мгновение проникая в его рот языком, но тут же отстранился. Он опустит ладонь, прижимая ее к центру обнаженного торса Гарри, медленно ведя ее и достигая темной дорожки волос внизу живота, осторожно поддевая пальцами резинку его боксеров. Стоило ему ее немного отодвинуть, как болезненно красная головка члена Стайлса шлепнула его по животу, оставляя за собой влажный след смазки. Зейн накрыл его рукой, и, не сжимая по-настоящему, провел ею вверх и вниз. Гарри простонал и выгнулся ему навстречу. Мужчина усилил хватку, начиная надрачивать его член, сжимая у основания и поворачивая запястье, достигая головки, снова и снова. Он оттягивал его, возможно, чуть грубее, чем было нужно, но это то, что заставляло Гарри закрыть глаза и закусить губу. Малик на мгновение выпустил его ствол из руки за тем, чтобы просунуть четыре пальца под мошонку, осторожно поглаживая и сжимая, как-бы взвешивая его на ладони. Спустя еще минуту от его осторожности не осталось и следа, он снова вернулся к его — требующему внимания — члену и, отодвинув крайнюю плоть, провел кончиком ногтя по уретре. Гарри простонал сквозь сжатые зубы и вцепился в его локоть. Он все еще был одет так же, как и Зейн, но его рубашка была уже мокрой насквозь, и он отчаянно хотел большего. Внезапно Зейн останавился.

— Ты со мной? — требовательно спросил он. — Я не насилую ни женщин, ни мужчин, предоставляю это своим людям, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты был в сознании, так как?

— Я… Я в порядке, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Стайлс.

— Точно в порядке? Ты ведь делал это раньше? — он почти что наверняка знал ответ, но решил переспросить на всякий случай.

— А ты, блять, как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Хаз одним уголком губ.

— Я, блять, думаю, что тебе нужно научиться следить за своим языком, — Гарри видел, как подрагивали его губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Он качнул головой и снова взял его ствол в руку. Стайлс словно из-под воды услышал звук расстегивающейся молнии и увидел, как ритмично начинало двигаться плечо Зейна. Тишина была почти осязаема, они не слышали ничего, лишь звук кожи, трущейся о кожу, и тяжелое дыхание.  
Несмотря на поднимающееся внизу живота удовольствие, парень больше не делал попыток коснуться ни его, ни себя — он не хотел этого, он все еще хочет большего.

Дурь на самом деле почти полностью выветрилась из его организма, оставляя после себя приятную слабость и делая его чуть храбрее. чем обычно. Он прекрасно знал, что Малик не верил ему, но это не значило, что он готов смириться с тем, что Зейн ему предлагал. Дрочить с таким же успехом он мог и сам. Он вцепился в рубашку Зейна и с силой притянул мужчину к себе так, что их носы почти соприкасались. 

— Мистер Малик, вы лучше меня знаете, как опасна жизнь такого бизнесмена, как вы, — в его голосе слышен смех, — и в любой момент времени сюда может нагрянуть кучка легавых, а кроме того, мои исправительные работы здесь подходят к концу, и ни я, ни вы не можем знать наверняка, когда увидимся снова в таких, эм, неофициальных обстоятельствах? 

Малик задумчиво смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Гарри попробовал еще раз, он приподнялся на локтях и горячо прошептал ему на ухо всего два слова:

— Зейн, пожалуйста.

— Что ж, даже если под этой дверью уже стоит «фараон», я еще успею вставить тебе, не так ли?

От внезапной грубости, Гарри на ум пришло то дело, особенное дело, в котором Зейн самолично принял участие. Он не мог вспомнить, что было такого важного в том деле, что Зейн, caporegime, присутствовал там вместе с Луи и еще парой проверенных человек. Это было одно из первых мероприятий в «семье» для Гарри, и потому он лишь молча держался в стороне и наблюдал за тем, как орудует Малик и его парни.

— Чего надо, красавчик?

— Зейн Малик, — от одного его тона у Гарри поджилки затряслись.

— Да хоть твоя мамаша. Кстати о суках, это Джейн меня сдала? Я знал, что этой шлюхе нельзя доверять.

— Ты работаешь с Джозефом Фьоре? — его темные глаза внимательно следили за мужчиной.

— Пошел в жопу, и дружков своих прихвати.

— Луи, отстрели ему яйца, может, станет посговорчивей, — ни один мускул на лице Зейна не дрогнул, даже его тон оставался таким же будничным.

— Чего?! Ты что, рехнулся? Я же пошутил! — завизжал мужчина с засаленными волосами, которого, кажется, звали Роберт.

— Мне наплевать. Луи, действуй, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Малик.

Голубоглазый шатен пружинистой походкой подобрался к побитому бедолаге и приставил дуло к животу.

— Подождите! Я все скажу! Только не стреляй! — Томлинсон плотоядно оскалил зубы, напрягая палец на курке, но дуло опустилось ниже.

— Стойте! — завопил Роберт из последних сил, его речь, и без того неразборчивая, терялась в сгустках крови, что он сплевывал все это время с завидной регулярностью, и Гарри мог поклясться, что видел кусочки зубов.

— Луи, остановись, — совершенно спокойным голосом сказал Зейн, — кажется, наш друг Бобби хочет нам что-то сказать.

Воспоминания и близость Зейна заставляли Гарри вновь покрыться испариной. Как он мог быть таким холодным и горячим одновременно — оставалось загадкой для Стайлса. Все его мысли сконцентрировались на одном мужчине. На его силе в словах и действиях, на его скрытой кошачьей грации, с которой он встал с кровати, начиная снимать с себя одежду. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно все его мышцы зудел от желания быть с ним.

Он сам начинал раздеваться со скоростью, которую ему позволяла его плохая координация в пространстве.   
Сказать что Зейн был удивлен — значит не сказать ничего. Он за пару часов перешел из состояния оттрахать на столе до дрочить и отпустить, пока не придет в себя, и наконец до заняться любовью на неприкосновенной кровати. Этот парень и правда был особенным, Зейн уголком глаз словил его вид на постели, парень еще не разделся до конца, и это могло быть забавным, если бы не было так маняще желанно. Он лежал перед ним в одних носках, но все равно казался сексуальным, и Малик хотел его больше, чем кого бы то ни было. Он точно спятил и хотел сказать это вслух, но вовремя спохватился.

Когда Гарри оказался совершенно обнаженным, Зейн уже стоял у подножия кровати, опустив взгляд на свою руку и нетерпеливо поглаживая и оттягивая член. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Гарри смотрел туда же, облизывая губы и тяжело дыша. Не медля больше ни секунды, Зейн забрался на кровать, на ходу расталкивая ноги Гарри в стороны. Он лег между ними и без каких-либо прелюдий широко и мокро провел языком по заднице Стайлса. Парень издал нечленораздельный звук и дернул бедрами так, что Зейну пришлось приподняться и заставить его взять собственные длинные ноги под коленями и прижать их к груди. Он снова опустился вниз и начал по-кошачьи быстро и коротко вылизывать сжавшееся и трепещущее колечко мышц. На это Гарри вцепился одной рукой в его все еще собранные в хвост волосы, из-за чего несколько прядей выпали из пучка. Он бесстыдно потирался о лицо Зейна, тихонько постанывая, когда щетина корябала нежную кожу. Когда вход парня был достаточно увлажнен, а щеки и подбородок Малика стали мокрыми от слюны, второй напряг язык и протолкнул его вовнутрь. Это проще, чем должно было быть, и мужчина немедленно поднял голову, удивленно смотря на Стайлса.

— Значит, ночные прогулки у моего кабинета не простое стечение обстоятельств?

— Если бы ты не вышел, я бы сам зашел, — просто и честно сказал Гарри, — поэтому я немного подготовился.

Зейн игриво укусил его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, а затем провел по покрасневшей коже языком. Он поднялся поцелуями вверх, прикасаясь губами к местечку под коленом и прикусывая кожу где-то у щиколотки. Рукой он нашел член Гарри, возобновляя прежние ласки, двигаясь медленно и размазывая липкую смазку по стволу. Он практически чувствовал запах его возбуждения. Малик ощутил прикосновение руки на щеке и столкнулся своим с умоляющим взглядом парня под собой. Но он не хотел так быстро сдаваться, поэтому провел руками по груди и сокращающимся мышцам брюшного пресса Гарри, еще раз задержался взглядом на его большом и горячем члене, на секунду позволяя себе задуматься о том, как он бы чувствовался внутри него самого.

Хаз запустил руки себе в волосы, чуть оттянул их, а затем быстрым движением его большая ладонь оказалась на шее Зейна, притягивая к своему приоткрытому рту и выставленному языку. Зейн не нуждался в указаниях, он взял его язык в рот и жадно посасывал то чуть поднимаясь, то опускаясь, как, если бы его язык был членом. Гарри гулко стонал и сжимал свободной рукой ягодицу Зейна. Он был ужасно нетерпелив, а остатки дури где-то в крови позволяли нервным окончаниям острее воспринимать растекающееся по телу удовольствие. Он нетерпеливо вскидывал бедра, которые тут же оказывались в тисках из рук Зейна, который все-таки оторвался от рта парня и сел на пятки между его разведенных ног. Волосы мужчины растрепались, а рот припух, и Гарри подозревал, что сам выглядел так же. От раздумий его отвлек Зейн, который взял свой член в руку и начал пошлепывать им по ритмично сжимающемуся и разжимающемуся сфинктеру.

— Не дразни, — низко прорычал Гарри.

— Я не дразню, — Зейн пытался казаться равнодушным, но дрожь в голосе выдала его с потрохами, — у меня нет смазки. 

Он еще несколько раз провел рукой по стволу и размазал выступающую смазку по заднице Гарри. Стайлс, недолго думая обслюнявил пальцы и чуть задев ими головку члена Малика, быстро размазал слюну и смазку, по ходу проталкивая в себя один из них. 

Зейн нетерпеливо откинул его руку, наклонился и, последовав его примеру, сплюнул сам. Он сплюнул еще, а потом подвел головку, и одним плавным движением скользнул ею внутрь, минуя сфинктер. Гарри казалось, что из него выбили весь воздух, словно ушатом ледяной воды окатили. Он выгибался навстречу, но Зейн удерживал его за плечо, пригвоздив к кровати. Они замерли, приспосабливаясь друг к другу. Спустя какое-то время, Зейн начал двигаться вперед — глубоко и коротко, от его толчков Гарри дергался вверх, но тут же расслаблялся и толкался ему навстречу. Зейн прогнулся в спине и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Они быстро нашли нужный ритм, и Малик чередовал короткие близкие толчки с длинными, почти полностью или полностью выходя из растраханной дырочки. Он смотрел вниз и видел, как от его члена к покрасневшему анусу тянулась ниточка смазки. Гарри под ним не переставал надрывно стонать и подмахивать, отрывая нижнюю часть своего тела от простыней и подаваясь ему навстречу. Руки парня оглаживали торс мужчины и, когда он неосторожно царапнул ногтем по бусинке соска, Малика словно током прошибло. Он подхватил ноги парня и закинул их себе на талию, но передумал и, заведя руку за спину, перехватил одну лодыжку Стайлса, направив ее вверх и опуская себе на плечо. Другая нога инстинктивно упала с него, он отодвинул ее так, что внешняя сторона колена касалась горизонтальной поверхности матраса, делая Гарри еще более открытым и уязвимым.

В такой позе у него было больше шансов быстрее найти простату, плюс широко разведенные ноги давали ему возможность любоваться не спадающей эрекцией парня. Он изменил угол поступательных движений и вот оно — Хаз выгнулся дугой, хватая его за плечи и горячо шепча его имя.

Зейн продолжал двигаться, каждый раз приподнимая бедра, проходясь по простате и вдалбливаясь в распростертое тело перед собой. В голову забралось странное воспоминание, как когда-то давно его подстрелили, строго говоря, пуля лишь царапнула его по руке, но он помнил это ощущение, когда что-то входило в твою плоть, раздвигая ткани и мышцы. Ему казалось, что Гарри сейчас должен был чувствовать нечто подобное, ибо сам он чувствовал себя именно так. Стайлс был тугим, очень тугим и узким, что Зейну приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы протискиваться сквозь сопротивляющиеся внутренние мышцы. Но, очевидно, Гарри нравилось то, что происходило, судя по тому, как он запрокидывал голову, а его ногти начинали царапать кожу Зейна на предплечьях. Он чувствоввл, как в ложбинку на спине скатывалась струйка пота, когда наклонялся к Гарри за поцелуем. Остатки его самообладания улетели в никуда, и он начал быстро надрачивать парню, чувствуя как низ собственного живота наполнялся теплом, а дышать становилось все труднее. Он опустил ногу Стайлса, позволяя ему упираться в постель, чтобы встречать каждое его движение своим. Хаз накрыл его руку на своем члене, спустился ею вниз и слегка помассировал мошонку, после чего его плечи оторвались от простыней, и он кончил себе на живот с глухим стоном в шею Зейна. Малик чувствовал его еще сильнее, то, как он сжимал его твердый пульсирующий член. Парень обнял его поперек спины и крепко прижал к себе; мужчина сделал еще несколько быстрых и сбивчивых толчков, после чего излился внутрь него, покачиваясь взад и вперед, втрахивая свое семя и наконец выходя из него полностью.

Несколько мгновений он лежал на Гарри плашмя, наслаждаясь его теплом, чувствуя, как поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка, и как все еще твердые соски упирались в его грудь. Он сел на колени, чувствуя приятную истому во всем теле, и не смог отвести взгляд от представшей перед ним картины. Кожа юноши порозовела на щеках и на шее, он был мокрым, покрытым спермой и выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Зейн наклонился вниз и сделал то, что ему всегда хотелось сделать, но то, чего он никогда сделать не решался.

Он видел, как раскрытая дырочка конвульсивно сжималась и разжималась, истекая его семенем, и наклонился, чтобы аккуратно поцеловать ее, собирая языком сперму. Гарри в буквальном смысле кричал. Зейн знал, насколько чувствительным он сейчас был, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он чувствовал, как Стайлс сжимал его волосы — уже совсем растрепанные и падающие на глаза — в кулак, не зная то ли притянуть его ближе, то ли заставить прекратить. Мужчина лизнул его еще несколько раз, чувствуя, как дрожат бедра по обеим сторонам от головы, а потом поднялся, чтобы поцеловать Гарри — долго и лениво. Он оторвался от него и потянулся к тумбочке, вынимая из нее салфетки. Быстро протер свое лицо, живот Стайлса, и снова улегся рядом, придвигая его к себе и возобновляя прерванный поцелуй.

В конце концов Зейн откинулся на подушки и почти мгновенно отрубился. Он пришел в себя спустя полчаса и увидел, что Гарри все еще лежал с открытыми глазами. Малик прижал его к себе одной рукой, закинув другую за голову, и уловил едва заметный вздох, сопровождающийся поцелуем куда-то в область подмышки.

— Не хочешь поспать? — лениво спросил он, перебирая спутанные волосы Гарри и позволяя ему лежать у себя на груди. 

— Мне пора идти, — тихо сказал Гарри, легонько постукивая кончиками пальцев по мышцам. Его слова оказались пощечиной для мужчины, ведь он знал, что Гарри прав, и, несмотря на то, как сильно бы ему не хотелось оставить его у себя, парню придется с дня на день отправиться восвояси. Зейн жалел, что у него в тумбочке не осталось сигарет. Его пальцы дрожали от желания прижать кудрявую голову к себе, так что сигарета явно не была бы сейчас лишней. 

— Так иди, — твердо сказал он. Теперь уже Гарри приподнял голову, смотря на него снизу вверх, но мужчина смотрел вперед себя, упрямо выставив подбородок. Он больше не гладил его по голове и вовсе убрал руку, которая до этого покоилась у него на плече. Избегая соблазна посмотреть на Гарри, он переместился так, что парень больше не лежал на нем. и их ноги больше не были переплетены. Малик потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы достать резинку, и наспех собрал волосы в хвостик на затылке. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Прекрати вести себя так, как будто это моя прихоть, мы оба знаем, что пройдет пару часов, и ты сам вышвырнешь меня отсюда. Но мне все же лучше добраться до своей комнаты незамеченным, — Гарри хотел бы говорить без горечи в голосе, потому что знал на что шел, но ему было немного больно в груди.

— Во-первых, не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне, а во-вторых, ты знаешь, что я обязан отправить тебя домой. Даже если я этого не хочу, — чуть тише добавил он и сел на постель, отвернувшись от Стайлса. Не сказать, что ему полегчало, но после его слов Гарри нашел в себе силы встать с кровати и одеться. Малик искоса смотрел на его перемещения по комнате, и, когда он в очередной раз нагнулся, чтобы подобрать свою вещь с пола, открывая чудесный обзор на свою задницу, мужчине стоило огромного труда не затащить его обратно в постель. Вздохнув, Зейн завернулся в одеяло и вышел в кабинет следом за Гарри.

Он опирался на дубовый стол, совсем как несколько часов назад, и устало смотрел на молодого человека перед собой. Выпростав руку из импровизированной тоги, он нервно потер подбородок.

— По хорошему нам нужно обсудить то, что здесь произошло, нам нужно обо всем поговорить. В том числе и о будущем, ведь совсем скоро ты станешь главой семьи, и нам нужно будет сотрудничать. Но в данный момент я не уверен в том, что ты вообще захочешь меня когда-нибудь увидеть.

— Не глупи, то есть, не глупите, сэр, — уже расслабленно сказал Гарри. Теперь он понимал причины внезапно прохладного поведения Зейна, видимо, мужчина решил, что Гарри жалеет о произошедшем. Кроме того, хоть Малик этого и не произнес, в его голосе и жестах сквозила явная симпатия, и это не могло не вселить в Гарри надежду на будущее. — Я не жалею ни о чем, а вы? — Малик качнул головой, и Гарри окончательно убедился в правильности своих выводов.

— Не нужно лишних слов, босс, — подмигнул Хаз, повернулся к выходу, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда его рука коснулась дверной ручки.

Гарри круто развернулся возле самой двери и быстрым шагом подошел к ошеломленному Зейну.

— До встречи, Зейн, — он быстро и крепко поцеловал его в губы и так же быстро покинул его комнату, оставив улыбающегося мужчину наедине со своими мыслями о возможном следующем разе.


End file.
